Ninjou
by Onna and Bluejay
Summary: Sometimes, when there's a river nearby, Sanzo can hear the voices of the soul. Sometimes. What happens when someone wants to draw out this innate power for his own use? Pairing: H/Y
1. Voices in my Head

Standard disclaimers apply desu! Title literally means "empathy" in Japanese.

Onna: Warning! This fic will have the pairing Hakkai x Yaone appear in future chapters. If you don't like the pairing, I suggest you do not read further. Unlike what Toothy Girl was saying in my first Saiyuki fic, I am not out to convince anyone to love the pairing. You have your own opinions. I have mine.

Bluejay: Can we get on with the fic?

Onna: Would you rather have people flame us in reviews because they dislike the pairing? That one wasn't even a flame, but you don't wanna have a review that's not positive.

Bluejay: Fine fine. *hugs Sanzo*

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Onna: SANZO! That was the third wall you ruined today!

Sanzo: Hn.

Hakkai: Yare yare desu ne.

Yaone: ... *sweatdrops* 

***** 

"They're very…interesting," Facheung murmured as he watched the infamous Sanzo-ikkou casually enter the village. In his mind's eye, he saw the strength the four of them exuded, strength that rivalled those of many of his kin. In a different way of course. "Even the lone human among them is powerful."

"Perhaps as befits a monk of the highest rank," Ching Hao offered from the window beside him. "I hear his dharmic powers are the reason why he is so respected."

Facheung hummed in agreement. "If many of the tales about them were true, I wouldn't be surprised." _ But he is only a human._

_A human seemingly without weakness_, Ching Hao corrected.

_Still a human, nonetheless._

_I do not know why you worry, Fa. They may be strong but their strength does not threaten us._

_Perhaps. Perhaps not. Life has a way of…_ He trailed off and leaned forward, intently gazing at something below them.

_A way of what? Is something-?_

Facheung held up a hand for silence. He had seen something change in the Sanzo-ikkou. Something…

One of their younger kin ran past the window, mind-voice shouting for her playmate.

He watched the monk give a start as he followed the girl with a surprised look in his pale face. He had…_changed_, in the way that only they of the kin could see.

Ching Hao gasped as soon as he saw it, his fingers gripping the sill tightly. "K-Kami-sama…"

Facheung nodded. "Life indeed, has a way of throwing surprises in our path."

_But he is grown! We cannot-_

"All the more reason for us to take him." Facheung withdrew from the window. "If he has lived this long then his power must be incredible. Left undeveloped, it may bring disaster to us." He gestured for Ching Hao to move away. "Refrain from speaking with your other voice. He is beginning to look this way."

Ching Hao's eyes widened. "Does he know-?"

"No, and that is good." Facheung said as he left the room with his mind shielded, deep in thought. "Tell the others."

Sanzo did not like the village. Ever since he stepped past the first few houses he's been hearing these…voices in his head. And there isn't even a river nearby. He wasn't insane, of course. But right now, it felt like he was. And he wasn't about to tell anything to the three idiots. Knowing them, they'll only say he's got a screw loose in his head which is something he just could not tolerate. 

Damn, but he hated travelling with those three. 

So, left with no other option, Sanzo ignored the voices as best he could. He even managed to refrain from clapping his hands to his ears when that gaki ran past him. Her high-pitched voice was something he could also do without, especially when he already had one whining into his ears all the time. 

_But he is grown! We cannot-_

Sanzo glanced up, trying to trace the source of the voice. It had come clear to him, that statement, before it fell back into a distant murmur like the rest. He looked at the windows above him, searching…

"Na, Sanzo, something wrong?" the whiny voice came to his ear again. "What are you looking for?"

"It's…nothing," he replied, not finding anything more than a shadowed face peering out through a glass window. He had only had a glimpse of it before it quickly drew back as if afraid to be caught.

"This looks like as good an inn as any." Hakkai gestured at a building to their right. "I'll see to getting us rooms ne, Sanzo?"

"Do as you like." He answered absently, eyes still trained on that now empty window. Whoever that shadowed face was, he didn't like it either.

***** 

Bluj: Whee! Sanzo-sama! 

Onna: Frakit! *bonks Bluj* 

Bluj: *out cold* 


	2. Something's Messing with Us

Onna: And yet again, disclaimers apply! Bluejay, stop hugging Sanzo!

Bluj: NO!

Onna: How did I end up with her for a best friend?

Sanzo: *raises gun again*

Onna: NO!! NOT THE KITCHEN TILES!

_BANG!_

Onna: T_T

***** 

"I smell something!" Lirin's high pitched voice cried beside Yaone, her flame-colored hair bobbing up and down as she sniffed at the air. "Pork buns! Lots of them!" 

"Lirin-sama," Yaone reprimanded her, waving away the sand flying from Lirin's constant movement. "Onegai, don't-" 

"But I'm hungry!" The young youkai whined as she turned large pleading eyes to her brother. "Oniichan? Please?" 

"Hmph." Kougaiji shifted his weight to his left foot. "I don't see a reason why we should stop in that sorry excuse of a town." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Pleeeaaase?" 

Yaone sighed and tuned out of the conversation, already hearing the same pattern any number of times. Her gaze wandered to Dokugakuji and the two demons he was conversing with, both loyal spies assigned to search out their enemy. He nodded at the two as soon as they finished their report before he headed in their direction. The almost smug smile on his face told Yaone he had news, good news, for the demon prince. 

"Pleeeeeaaaaassse?" Lirin continued pleading. 

"I said no, Lirin." Kougaiji said curtly, firmly turning his back on her. 

"Mou!" the demon princess pursed her lips for another bout of protests before her bright green eyes noticed Dokugakuji's approach. 

"Kou," the demon prince didn't flinch from the nickname his retainer gave him. "There's been a rumor going around." 

"A rumor?" 

"Aa," Dokugakuji's smile turned into a grin. "It's been said that the Sanzo-ikkou are currently staying in that village over there." He pointed at the area where the scent of pork buns came from. 

Kougaiji remained silent for a long moment, violet eyes calculating, before turning to them. "Looks like we'll be stopping in that town after all. Get ready, all of you." 

"Hai, Kougaiji-sama," Yaone bowed. 

Lirin gave out a loud cheer as she jumped high in the air. "Suke! Not only do I get to eat, I get to kick Baldie Sanzo's butt!" 

"Lirin-sama..." 

"Sumimasen," Yaone bowed to the woman. "But I have heard that Sanzo Houshi-sama is here." 

The latter gave her a bright smile as she inspected her merchandise of porcelain pots and cups. "I wish I could tell you dear, but I haven't seen him since he gave his last sermon twenty five years ago." 

"Sou ka..." 

"Gomen ne. Try asking that food stall over there. If I remember what the gossip around here says, Sanzo Houshi-sama has a young companion who loves to eat. If he is here..." 

"...they would have bought some food for their journey," Yaone finished for her. "I will do that. Arigatou." 

The woman inclined her head and turned back to her wares. Yaone went in the direction of the said food stall, ignoring the loud cries of other shop owners trying to sell their produce and the press of the crowd against her sides. She struggled to pass the sea of bodies, and finally reached the stall.

"Good morning!" a young lad chirped at her, presenting his items with a flourish. "How may I help you?" 

She smiled amicably at him. "Some pork buns would be nice, and I'd like some dumplings as well." 

"Not a problem. I'll have that ready in a few minutes," he opened a brown paper bag and began to fill it with the items she requested. 

"Ano, I heard that Sanzo-sama is in town," she glanced at the other food items he had displayed.

The stall owner nodded. "He was here about an hour ago, with that boy bouncing around him. I think the kid was begging for some food until he finally relented and bought some pork buns from me." 

"Do you happen to know where they are staying?" Yaone tried to hide the hopeful gleam in her eyes. 

"Sorry, Miss, but I wouldn't know. He bought the food and left without even waiting for change." 

"I see," she murmured and accepted the offered bag of goods. "Thank you." 

"You're very welcome," she heard him say as she headed back in the direction she came from. 

Once again she was swamped in the crowd, struggling to get past them to go to their appointed meeting area. Sanzo was in town and so was Goku, of that she was sure. She wondered briefly if Gojyo was with them. Knowing them, the tall half-breed would be out spending time with a girl. Which would leave...

Cho Hakkai. The dark-haired, green-eyed healer of the group.

Yaone found herself blushing as the image of the kind-hearted young man came to her mind. She shook her head and banished the thought just as quickly as it came. Cho Hakkai was her enemy and she shouldn't fall for their enemies.

Even if those same enemies saved her life - twice, even.

Yaone mentally clamped down on those thoughts and continued to weave her way in between people. A few more turns and she was suddenly near the water fountain at the heart of the town. With a relieved sigh, she sat on its ledge as she waited for her companions to return. 

She didn't have to wait long. Kougaiji and Lirin soon returned without any information on the Sanzo-ikkou. Dokugakuji reported that he had spoken to a shop owner that Gojyo had been there purchasing cigarettes while Hakkai was sorting through the liquor. 

Yaone flushed at the mention of his name, but quickly composed herself before saying, "I have spoken to a stall owner who had sold food to Sanzo and Goku." 

"They didn't tell you where he stays?" Kougaiji asked in a controlled tone.

"Iie," Yaone shook her head. "They left that stall before the owner could find out."

Dokugakuji was silent for a while, lost in his thoughts. "It's strange not a lot of folks know he's here. Usually the town leaders would be preparing for a large celebration and asking for a sermon from Sanzo." 

"Probably they kept to their rooms, not wishing to show themselves in public," Yaone added, handing Lirin the bag of food she had purchased.

"Maybe they're too cowardly to come out!" the young princess suggested as she eagerly dug into the bag. "Pork buns!"

Dokugakuji's brow furrowed as he spoke, ignoring Lirin. "If so, then that places us at a disadvantage. We'd have to look for them."

"Agreed," Kougaiji replied. "And that is what we will do. Even with these limiters I can sense Goku's slightly."

"It's faint though. I'm not sure if we can find them with such a faint aura from the limiter," Dokugakuji mused. 

"Then maybe we ought to-"

"That's out of the question." Kougaiji curtly cut off his sister. "The limiters stay on until we're away from this town."

Yaone closed her eyes and tried to feel for Goku or Hakkai's limiters, sensing that Dokugakuji was right. It was very faint. 

Then, abruptly, it was gone. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying hard to find it. For a while she thought she could almost feel it, before it disappeared again. 

"Kougaiji-sama," she murmured in a soft voice. "Something's not right..." 

Lirin nodded her head, munching on her pork bun. "I can't sense it either, Oniichan." 

The demon prince gritted his teeth. "Something's messing with us... and I don't think I like this." 

Yaone wasn't sure she liked their situation as well. It was usually easy for them to feel the limiters on Goku and Hakkai. It was frightening, sensing it so faintly and then losing it so suddenly as though someone had flung a blanket to snuff out a candle flame. 

Her hands closed over the hem of her blouse, trembling just the slightest bit. What have they fallen into? 

***** 

Onna: *inspects the charred remains of her kitchen* Why the hell did you have to use Makai Tenjo anyway?!

Sanzo: Hn. She was too annoying. 

Hakkai: Maa maa, Onna-san.

Onna: TEME!!!!!!!

Bluj: If anyone noticed, me and Onna are doing this on a turn-based system. I take the odd parts involving the Sanzo-ikkou and the kin while she takes the even parts involving the Kougaiji-tachi. 

The whole story came from a silly idea of mine that I just tried to make as serious and to-the-cannon as possible. The pairing thing was Onna's idea and I figured I needed some help in this fic.

As for the reviews, I'm glad to see some readers are familiar with my works. :) I'm really, really flattered.

Onna: How could you just stand there and explain when we don't have a kitchen anymore?!

Bluj: *sticks thumb to nose and waggles fingers* Nyaaahh!


	3. Abducted

Onna: Disclaimers apply da yo!!! Sanzo, stop being so trigger-happy!!!

Sanzo: Hn. *places gun back in holster*

Bluj: Sanzo-sama! *glomps*

Onna: GAAAAAAAAAH! *ducks along with Hakkai and Yaone*

_**BANG!!!!!!!**_

*****

"We won't be staying here for long," Sanzo declared as soon as they reached their rooms. They were just settling down after an hour or two of scouting the town and having lunch when he decided to break the news. "We leave in the morning." 

"Hei?" Gojyo sat up from lounging on the other bed. "That fast? What's the rush, bou-zew?" 

"Something's wrong about this town and I don't like it. End of discussion." 

They all blinked at him like they had no idea of what he meant by 'something wrong.' Sanzo could already feel the vein at his temple start to throb. Idiots, all of them were, in his opinion. 

"Well, then I'd better go and shop for more supplies," Hakkai cheerfully announced when a round with the harisen had finally managed to stop any further complaints, mostly from Goku and Gojyo. At least Sanzo can count on him being sensible. And that says much about the other two. 

"Tch. I'll be going on my way too." The half-breed muttered as he got up. "I've barely enough time to pick up a girl now. Paranoid bouzu, always getting too suspicious on things that don't exist…" 

"I don't think you even know the word." Goku commented before Sanzo could bring out his gun. 

Gojyo's eye twitched at the intended insult. "Well, do you?" 

"Yeah! It's like…Sanzo." 

"…Close enough. But not so." 

"But isn't Sanzo pa-ra-noydu?" Sanzo could definitely feel his irritation swell. 

"Depends on how you see paranoid, Goku." Hakkai offered. 

"Oh…okay." 

"What the hell are you guys trying to imply?" Sanzo practically snarled, his finger threateningly close to the trigger on his gun. 

"I'm going, I'm going," Hakkai said in mock-surrender. "Care to join me, Goku?" 

"Hai!" The boy bounded to the human-turned-youkai like a friendly puppy upon meeting a stranger. "Na, can we get more nikuman after? Sanzo didn't buy enough from that store we found this morning." 

"That's because you ate everything in less than a minute, kono bakasaru!" 

"Iku zo, Goku," with Hakkai firmly tugging on the boy's cape, the two of them left. Sanzo then glared at the other occupant in the room who gave a snort and left as well. 

"Hn." The monk snorted and started to light up. 

Finally he had some peace and quiet to himself. Which wasn't much considering the voices were still murmuring in his head but it was an improvement. And he could always ignore the voices, which were thankfully much subdued as the day wore on. He was tempted to see if it would disappear entirely when night came but he didn't want to chance it. So he smoked, and read, and waited for the day to end.

He was on his second stick when energetic footsteps stopped by the door.

"Tadaima!" Goku's loud voice was preceded by the boy bursting in.

Sanzo glanced at the burnt remains in the ashtray. There was only one cig butt.

He turned suspicious eyes to the boy looking at him curiously. "You're early. Where's Hakkai?"

"Ah! He met someone on the street. He said he wanted to talk to him alone and told me to come back to the inn. He'll have the grocery done afterwards."

"Hn." Sanzo had his gun out and aimed at the boy within a second. "And just who would Hakkai know in this backwater town?"

"S-Sanzo!" the boy gasped at the sight of the muzzle facing him, his form wavering briefly. An illusion.

"I asked you a question." The gun's chamber rotated with a warning click. "Who would Hakkai know in this town?"

"I-I don't know him! But Hakkai does. He called Hakkai by name!"

"Tch."

"Sanzo?"

"You're not-"

_Having trouble, Ping Wei?_

"Nani!" Sanzo whirled at the voice, gun ready to shoot. But there was no one-

The sound of running footsteps was all the warning he had before pain exploded in his head.

Ping Wei let his concentration relax and dropped the broken liquor bottle he had been holding. The strong scent of the spilled alcohol now permeated the air, overlapping the fresh smell of blood.

_You didn't have to hit him_. Facheung scolded him in his mind-voice.

_Gomen_, Ping Wei sent back. _ But he was going to shoot me! You know he was!_

_You could have stopped him. I would have helped you._

Ping Wei felt shame color his thoughts. _ Gomen nasai. I didn't think-_

_Never mind. At least we have him now. Take him to Xing Yi. Even if he can't speed up the healing, it might prove useful for us to pass any defense he might have._

_Hai_, Ping Wei complied, bending down to shoulder the unconscious monk.

*****

A/N: 

Bluj: Apparently, I have a tendency to confuse readers *scratches head sheepishly*. Oh, and I'm not the one with the fast updates. She is *points to Onna*. 

Onna: What are you pointing at me for? *is confused* 

Bluj: Speedy! 

Onna: NYAAAAAAAAH!!! (My turn to do that! ^^)


	4. Dangers in being Youkai

Onna: GAAAAHH!!! We don't own them! Now get those lawyers away from me! 

Sanzo: Hn. I'll leave you to it. 

Onna: SANZO!!! 

Bluj: *hugs Sanzo tightly* 

Sanzo: *shoots in the direction of lawyers* 

Lawyers: *run away in fright* 

Hakkai and Yaone: ......... 

***** 

Like several times in her life, Lirin didn't understand what Kougaiji meant. Of course there were times when the youkai prince said things for no reason. And most of those times he didn't bother explaining the reason to her. But when Yaone started looking so frightened, Lirin knew there was something important behind what Kougaiji said. And that usually means there'd be a BIG fight later on. Lirin swallowed a bite of her pork bun and bounded up to her brother. Besides, she didn't like seeing Yaone looking so scared.

"Oniichan, what's wrong? What do you mean something is messing with us?" 

"Just that, Lirin! Something's going on," Kougaiji answered shortly, his violet eyes roaming the place. 

"Yaone-chan? Dokugakuji?" 

Both of them remained silent as they faced the demon prince who shook his head and turned his back on Lirin, for the second time!

She scowled at them, one eyebrow twitching. Obviously, not one of them was going to tell her what was going on. Again! What, do they take her for an idiot or something? Well, she wasn't going to take it! No way! She'll go and find out herself if she had to! 

So while everyone was looking away and talking to themselves as though she weren't there, something she really, absolutely, completely hated, Lirin stealthily stepped away from them. And like the proud know-it-alls that they usually acted as, they didn't bother turning around to check on her. 

"Yoshi," Lirin whispered to herself with a grin as soon as she was out of earshot, and ran towards the town. She was near the fountain in no time, with the early afternoon crowd finally dwindling. 

Even without the crowd, the town looked the same with the mouldy old buildings still standing where they stood earlier. If something was messing with them, shouldn't the town have changed when she was alone? Obviously not. What was she supposed to be looking for anyway? And where was she supposed to start? Lirin sat down on the fountain's ledge to think. If she were something her brother didn't like, where would she be hiding? 

But first, what didn't her brother like? There was her mother, the Empress. But she was in Houtou castle. Then, there's the Sanzo-ikkou. And they're supposed to be in this town. They might be responsible for that... _ thing_ her brother was talking about. Lirin grinned and jumped off the ledge. She was going to look for Baldie Sanzo's party! And when she found them, she was going to kick Baldie Sanzo's butt! 

Lirin started to run around the town to begin her search, excitement adding extra energy into her jumps. She was so focused on her search that she didn't notice the dark figure until she bumped into it. She fell back in surprise, bouncing twice on the ground. "Ite! Oi! Watch where you're going!" 

The stranger looked down at her, eyes widening as he stared at her with open curiosity. 

"O-Oi. What are you looking at?" She stammered nervously as the stranger continued to stare at her. Nobody had looked at her that way before. It made shivers run down her spine but she quickly covered it. 

Then, he spoke softly, his voice muttering, "You shouldn't be here..." 

"N-Nani?" 

"You shouldn't be here," he repeated, voice growing stronger. "You're youkai. Scum like you are better off dead." 

"What was that?!" she snapped, jumping to her feet. No one should insult her like that! Especially not a single human! "Don't you dare call me names, you pervert!" She charged at him, fists ready to strike. She had almost reached him, was just a few steps away in fact - when something sent her hurtling against a tree behind her. 

Stars exploded in her vision as she hit her head. Lirin thought she heard a dull crack as she dropped to the ground on her knees. There were more humans crowding around her when she got back to her feet. And they were all looking at her funny. 

Something glinted on the ground near her, and she glanced down to see what it was. It was a piece of silver jewelry, broken on one side. It took her another second to realize that it was her limiter. 

"Demon!" She glanced up as the townspeople began to shout and run away, some of them grabbing for their weapons. Lirin didn't have time to get up and run, and before she knew it, tearing agony was suddenly flaring on her arms and legs. She screamed in terror and pain and struggled to get away, finally breaking away when she managed to kick one of them in the face. 

"Don't let her get away!" 

"Kill that demon!" 

She barely heard them, just kept running. She could feel wetness running down her face and into her eyes, blinding her. She tripped as something blew her forward. She steeled herself for the impact against the ground. But it never came. 

Strong hands steadied her instead, and she opened her eyes. Through her hazy vision, she recognized that red hair and violet eyes. 

"Oniichan!" 

The townspeople halted at the sight of the three taller demons, with Kougaiji glaring at them in the lead. "You'll pay for that." 

"Kill them!" shouted the mob. "Rid this town of youkai scum!" 

Yaone and Dokugakuji leapt into position without Kougaiji having to give them the order. Lirin could see her brother prepare to summon a beast, primed and ready to fight. 

The mob surged towards them. Yaone and Dokugakuji fought back as her brother started his chant. 

She could see Yaone jab her spear against one of them - saw the older youkai stop short as though she hit a barrier. Even Dokugakuji was on the defensive against two other swordwielders. Lirin leaped to help them - when she felt her arms being pressed against her sides. The same force pressed her to the ground. Kougaiji gave a strangled yell and she watched the other three demons collapse to the ground, the mob falling on them. And then her view was cut off when the mob fell on her too. She couldn't move - couldn't defend herself from the blows raining down on her. Why. Can't. She. Move!

Lirin squeezed her eyes shut when she saw one of her attackers prepare to stab her with his knife. _ Oniichan-!_ There was a grunt, the sound of a body falling to the ground. She opened her eyes in disbelief-

"All right! Some exercise before we eat!" It sounded like the saru. 

"Baka saru! It's too late for food!" That was the kappa. 

"Maa maa, minna-san. We just came here to check on the noise, ne?" And the cook. _ Baldie Sanzo's party!_

For a moment, she could only see the red of Goku's staff, the chain of Gojyo's shakujo, and the bright yellow light of Hakkai's Chi Gong. Several of the mob fell under their attacks, something the four demons couldn't do. What was going on? 

The mob was beginning to draw back in fear, clearing the way for Goku to finally look at her. "Hey! It's Lirin!" 

"Nani! You mean-" Gojyo looked at the man he just defended. Dokugakuji. 

"Youkai!" one of the men shouted. "Those three, they're youkai as well!" 

_Three?_

"It can't be!" another one shouted. "They've been here the whole time!" 

"No! They're youkai! They've got limiters!" 

"Shit! There's too many of them! And those three are too strong!" someone else yelled as most of them turned to flee, leaving only a small handful who weren't wielding any weapons. 

Goku blinked in confusion as he suddenly found himself free of opponents. "Are? What was that all about?" 

"Youkai auras hidden under human auras... you three are different..." one of the remaining people murmured. "You must have lived with humans for so long it was hard for us to realize what you really were." 

Hakkai crouched, a ki orb glowing in his palms. 

"Your limiters allowed us to recognize your demonic blood. And we have to admit, you're powerful. We will withdraw for now but next time, you will not be so lucky." 

The small group turned and disappeared into the town. 

"Chii, they're not so tough," Gojyo muttered. 

Kougaiji climbed to his feet, gazing warily at the trio. "I'd thank you, but I don't think I'd bother." 

"Heh, you guys got beaten up pretty easy," Goku grinned. 

Dokugakuji raised an eyebrow. "Oi, we were doing fine until you showed up." 

"Didn't look like it to me," his brother shot back as Yaone stood on shaky legs, trying to wipe away the blood from her face. 

"Daijoubu desuka, Yaone-san?" Hakkai asked, concern in his voice. 

The purple-haired youkai nodded, and Lirin swore her cheeks were redder than usual when she answered, "Hai, daijoubu. Arigatou, Hakkai-san."

But Lirin didn't have time to think about that. She was busy looking around for someone. 

"Yare yare, we've been beating up humans," Hakkai remarked. "Sanzo wouldn't approve of this-"

"Mou!" Lirin snapped, suddenly remembering what she snuck away for. "We're here for Baldie Sanzo and the sutra! Where is he?"

"Namaguza bouzu? Why would I care for that-" 

"Naaaa..." Goku suddenly interrupted, clutching at his stomach. 

Lirin could almost see the kappa twitch in annoyance as he looked at the boy. "Are you hungry again, stomach-brained saru?!" 

"Saru ja ne yo!" His face began to have that serious look again. "Demo, I feel like something bad's happened." 

Hakkai started to smile - frowned for a moment - then his eyes widened in disbelief. "Sanzo!" 

Gojyo cursed and they ran off. 

"Oi! Matte!" Lirin cried and ran after them, ignoring Yaone's cries and Kougaiji's orders for her to stay back. They had finally found the Sanzo-ikkou, and after going through all that trouble of looking for them, she wasn't going to let them out of her sight. They followed the trio to the inn where they were staying, realizing how stupid she was that she didn't think of checking out the inns first in looking for them.

"Sanzo! S-Sou na!" she heard Goku cry as he flung open the door to their room. Lirin squeezed in between them and peeked inside.

Sanzo was nowhere to be seen, and small pools of blood stained the wooden floor. 

***** 

Onna: *finishes off* OKAY! That finishes this chapter! Japanese lesson 101! ** Saru ja ne yo** means ** I am not a monkey** or **don't call me a monkey**. 

Sanzo: *glares at Bluj for the bashing he received in the last chapter* 

Bluj: *shakily holds up peace sign* 

Yaone: I think he was better off, compared to all this. *checks injuries* 

Hakkai: I'd heal you, but Onna-san says not yet. 

Onna: Hehehehe...


	5. Reluctant Cooperation

Bluj: And yet again, we say it.

Onna: WE DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!

Bluj: People have been asking how come we write separately. Here's reason number 1. I'm currently somewhere in South East Asia.

Onna: *wails* And I'm in the Southern Hemisphere studying!!! I'm oceans away from my best friend!

Bluj: *pats Onna* Reason number 2 appears below. But don't worry, Onna and I do discuss every chapter with each other.

Onna: I don't post any of the chapters until they are read and edited by the both of us. So no need to worry about chapters that will leave you confused unless we want you confused.

Bluj: This is a long disclaimer.

Onna: Shut up. Let's just get on with it. 

*****

It was the pain that woke him up; a consistent pounding near the back of his head that overrode all thought and making him wish somebody had just chopped his head off to spare him the agony. Sanzo tried to shift to his side to ease the ache but there was someone else in the room with him – and it wasn't any of the three idiots.

"Don't try to sit up yet, Sanzo-sama," said a velvet smooth voice, too smooth for his liking. "The blow to your head was too severe."

_What?_

"Courtesy of your travelling companion, if I may add." The voice spoke, as if hearing his thoughts. Sanzo heard something being set down beside him. He opened his eyes but only darkness greeted him. 

"They are not here now," continued the voice, somewhere to his left. "My son brought you here as soon as he saw what happened."

_What...happened...? _ Sanzo couldn't remember. His memories were suddenly too fuzzy for him to clearly recall how he got here...or who hit him if the voice was to be believed. He vaguely remembered arriving at the town, buying the saru food, and then staying at the inn. Everything else after that was a blur of images.

"The young boy in your group," continued the voice, "came back to the inn and knocked you out. It was a good thing my son was passing by that time."

"Hn," was the only sound Sanzo could make. His tongue felt thick in his mouth. Did he have something to drink? He tried to sit up, but firm hands on his shoulders pushed him back down.

"I told you not to sit up yet. You would only be nauseous."

"Wh-Who...?" Damn, his voice sounded weak. Sanzo was hating this more and more.

"I am Facheung. My son's name is Ping Wei."

_Ping Wei. I heard that name before. _ It was as though someone had opened a door to let in flood of visitors. Voices suddenly spilled into his head, each clamouring for attention. Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get the voices to. SHUT. UP.

And then, something cool was being poured into his mouth.

_Drink._ The command came clearly in his head, drowning out the voices.

Too startled to do anything else, Sanzo swallowed obediently. Spreading chill quickly seeped down his throat. 

The voices dimmed. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. He fought to stay awake but soon found himself drifting...

Hakkai didn't know what to do. Other than soothe the distressed Goku and keep him from going out to look for Sanzo on his own, the green-eyed man had no idea what happened to Sanzo in the first place. It was obvious the monk was abducted, but as for reasons why he was taken was unknown to him. 

"If they wanted the sutra," he muttered to himself. "They would have taken it and left. But they didn't. Instead, they took Sanzo as well."

"This isn't a part of my plans." Kougaiji spoke from the doorway.

"Of course it isn't." Gojyo snorted derisively from his crouch beside the bloodstains. "Kou's too honourable to be abducting people."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Oi, this isn't the time for that." Dokugakuji cut in before the two could get even more aggravated. "We should be leaving."

"Oi! Matte!" Lirin bounded in front of Kougaiji. "We came all the way here to look for the Sanzo-ikkou and then we're just going to leave?"

"They don't even have the sutra! Or Sanzo for that matter!"

"Then let's go look for Baldie Sanzo!"

"Lirin!" The furious tone froze the young youkai halfway to the door. "We're not going to help them look for Sanzo. Got it?"

"Demo-!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to get out into the town now," Hakkai offered.

The four youkais regarded him silently as he smiled. "After all, we've just made the entire town our enemies."

"Those humans are no match for us!" Lirin retorted.

"That wasn't how we saw it."

The three older youkais exchanged looks as Lirin clenched her fists. "Well, we weren't ready back then! And those humans had something protecting them!"

"Something?" He saw the other two perk up in surprise.

"Um!" Lirin gave a brisk nod, green eyes bright with certainty. "They had some sort of shield protecting them when we fought! And something kept pushing us and kept us from moving!"

"Sou desu ne..." Yaone began but Goku was shaking his head.

"We didn't see anything like that."

"It can't be seen, baka!" Lirin retorted.

"I'm not baka, you are!"

"Bakasaru!"

"Saru ja ne yo!"

"Sou desu ne…" Hakkai ignored the bickering children. "Well, I suppose we don't have a choice now."

"A choice?" Kougaiji repeated. "For what?"

"Unless we find a way to get past whatever is protecting them..."

"...we'll have to fight together." Yaone finished for him.

*****

Bluj: The second reason I'm separating the parts is because I can't seem to do Kougaiji-tachi POVs well. So instead, I let Onna write what she wants to write while I edit the entire thing for her. Now that I've said that, I have a confession to make.

Onna: *blinks* Who says I write Kougaiji-tachi POVs well? I've never even written in Kougaiji's or Dokugakuji's! The last chapter I wrote was my first time to write in Lirin POV!

Bluj: *does not hear Onna's protests* For probably the first time in my ventures in Saiyuki fanfiction, *takes a deep breath and* ** I don't know what to write in the next chapter!!** *wails in despair*

Onna: *vein pop and bonks bluejay* Oh geez, thanks a lot for dumping the load on me!

Bluj: *is still wailing*

Onna: *shakes her best friend* WILL YOU CALM DOWN ALREADY?!!! 


	6. House of Mystery

Onna: Disclaimers apply desu!!! 

Bluj: @.@ *due to Onna's shaking* 

Onna: Hmph... some help you are... 

Sanzo: Hn. 

Hakkai: Yare yare desu ne... 

Yaone: *reads last chapter to help Onna muddle her way through this one* 

***** 

For a while, the room was so silent Yaone swore she'd be able to hear a single strand of hair hit the floor. Five pairs of eyes gone overly wide focused sharply on her a full second before the protests followed.

"Are you crazy, Yaone?!" Kougaiji snapped. "We can't fight with them! They're our enemies!" 

"I second that!" Gojyo had shot to his feet. "Hakkai, I'm not working with these knuckleheads!" 

"I'll ignore that comment, kappa," snarled the youkai prince.

"Maa maa..." Hakkai had his arms raised in a placatory gesture. 

"Please, minna-san..." Yaone found herself interrupted by high-pitched voices before she could continue.

"Bakasaru!" Lirin was dodging a punch thrown by Goku. "You can't even tell something's wrong 'cause your brain's nothing but an empty rice bowl!" 

"TEME!" 

"NYAAAAAAAAH!" 

"Well, your head's got nothing in it but a large pork bun!" 

"OI!" 

Yaone tried to hush them. "Lirin-sama, Goku-san, yamete kudasai. This isn't helping us figure out how to find Sanzo-san." 

Kougaiji shot her an icy look. "What makes you think _ we're_ going to help _ them_ find Sanzo?" 

"Kougaiji-sama, please be reasonable. Like Hakkai-san said, we're stranded in this town, having made enemies out of all the people here. Plus, those men that attacked us had something protecting them from our strikes, and somehow Hakkai-san and his friends were unaffected." 

"I'm not sure that will be the case the next time though," Hakkai added smilingly. 

Lirin's forehead had been wrinkled since Yaone asked her to calm down. But now her green eyes suddenly came alive as she declared, "The person who first saw me in town tonight, he said that scums like me are better off dead!" 

Her older brother snorted at that. "So they're biased against youkai. So what?" 

"Demo-!" Lirin started to explain when a soft moan was heard. Yaone swung her gaze to Goku, who was supporting himself by holding on to the chair. 

"Goku! Daijoubu desu ka?" Hakkai asked, concerned. 

The young boy nodded. "Just felt a bit dizzy... that's all..." 

"Chi," Gojyo smirked. "All that exercise must have emptied his stomach so he's hungry again." 

"Urusai, aka gokiburi kappa!" Goku retorted. "I'm not even hungry!" 

"Not hungry? That's a first." 

Hakkai continued to look anxiously at his young companion. "Goku?" 

"That was really weird... I'm not really dizzy but... it's like it's away from me... the dizziness feels like it's coming from someone else..." 

"Goku-san?" Yaone murmured. 

"Oh," Goku blinked a few times. "It's gone!" 

"Chi..." Gojyo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Bakasaru worrying us over nothing!" 

"Saru ja ne yo, ero kappa!"

"Goku. Gojyo."

They both quieted at the serious tone in Hakkai's voice. "We're not going to find Sanzo if we keep fighting like this."

"We're not going to find Sanzo-san if we don't move," Yaone added quietly.

Dokugakuji mused for a while before replying, "Are we just going out as we are? Like Yaone said, we practically turned the entire town into our enemies."

"Disguises and limiters?" Gojyo shrugged, cigarette in hand.

"Iie!" Lirin shook her head vehemently. "I was wearing both, and those guys somehow knew I was youkai!"

"Who were those guys?" Goku suddenly asked.

Yaone thought for a moment before the memory of the fight came rushing back. "There was a barrier blocking our attacks. Does this mean that they're protecting the town somewhat?"

Silence. Then everyone looked at each other and chorused, "Nah!"

"That is impossible," Kougaiji stated. "No human can have that kind of power."

"Even Sanzos would not have that power," Hakkai added.

Dokugakuji raised an eyebrow, voice slightly laced with sarcasm. "Even with the sutras?"

The human-turned-youkai nodded. "Even with the sutras."

"Then what are they? Youkais as well?" Gojyo asked.

"I doubt it..." Yaone mused. "Why would they hate their own race?"

Goku and Lirin just looked at Yaone with confused and dazed looks in their eyes.

"Naaaa!" the young boy whined. "Let's just go look for Sanzo!"

The vein on Gojyo's forehead throbbed. "BAKASARU! Stop your whining!"

"Saru ja ne yo, ero kappa!"

"TEME!"

"Hakkai-san," Yaone turned to the green-eyed healer. "Did anything strange happen while you were in town?"

He scratched his chin for a while, thinking. "I'm not too sure..."

"Ne!" Goku looked up from under Gojyo's hand. "Sanzo was interested in a certain house when we entered town!"

"Sou da ne!" Hakkai snapped his fingers. "I remember that! Something about the house seemed to bother him."

"Chi! Namaguza bouzu probably got himself into trouble in that house! Let's go!"

"Aa!" Goku voiced his agreement. "Ikuzo~!"

Hakkai bowed to Yaone as he turned to exit, which left Yaone and her companions blinking in confusion.

"Ano, Kougaiji-sama... do we go as well?" 

"No. They're our enemies, why should we help?"

Lirin pouted and stomped her foot. "Mou! Still, I'm going no matter what you all say!"

"L-Lirin-sama-!" Yaone cried just as the demon princess bounded into town after Hakkai and his companions.

Kougaiji snarled and yelled, "Lirin!!!" before he ran out, Dokugakuji and Yaone not far behind him.

*****

Onna: *wipes forehead* PHEW! Okay! That's done!

Bluj: *still out cold*

Onna: *vein pop* TEME! BAKA NEKO!

*BONK!!!*


	7. Whisper in the Air

Bluj: Ah, heck, you know what goes in here!

Onna: FRAKIT! YOU FINALLY WAKE UP!

***** 

Sanzo bolted to a sitting position in bed, right into darkness. His breath came in ragged gasps, stifled by the white sheet that clung to his sweating skin. Moonlight shone through the window and gave light to the strangely large room. For a moment, it all felt...familiar. 

_Where-?_

There was a brush of cloth beside him before a gentle weight settled around his shoulders. "Another nightmare, Kouryuu?"

He jerked to face whoever it was at his side, not daring to believe - to hope... But there it was, the soft brown eyes and the comforting smile, the tender voice that he remembered. "Oshou-sama..."

"What happened in this one? Kouryuu?"

He blinked at the pair of brown eyes, not understanding-

But all at once it came to him. He, as Kouryuu, had been having a nightmare for several nights. Images of blood-spattered walls and a floor drenched in the crimson liquid. He couldn't understand what happened; why there was the glint of bestial eyes or blood-red claws in the shadows. 

And then there was the broken body on the floor.

The gentle weight quickly shifted to encircle him in its protective warmth. Smoke still clung to the silken robe, mingling with the tangy smell of sake.

And all the while a whispered voice soothed him...

Sanzo floated awake. There was no longer the familiar room of his childhood when he opened his eyes but one engulfed in darkness.

The presence at his side was not the gentle one he had grown to expect but a stiff one that seemed to hold its anticipation in check.

"Had a nice dream, Sanzo-sama?" Facheung's voice broke the silence.

Sanzo didn't answer. He couldn't; not when his head felt so fuzzy. What had they given him?

"It'll pass in a while, the dizziness. You'll grow used to it."

"How...?" Shit, his voice sounded weak.

"Comes with being who we are. Including you."

"What...the fuck," he moistened his lips. "Do you mean...?"

"Maybe this will help,"

A curtain lifted in his mind, drawn by someone else. The voices that had been plaguing him had returned but at a more subdued volume. 

_...going for a walk...can't let them find me! When will he be back? Oniichan?_

_...you see?_

Sanzo turned to face Facheung, trying to keep his face from paling. He didn't hear the last one with his ears. Instead, the words came unbidden to his mind, charged with an energy that resembled Facheung.

_You are very attached to your companions, Sanzo-sama. Even more your master._

_Urusai. Get out of my head._

_Your companions are youkai, are they not? Why do you protect those that killed your master?_

_It's none of your business! Get out of my head!_

_Ah Sanzo-sama, you are kin to us. And we protect one of our own._

Whatever protest he tried to make was lost in the sudden surge of memories that flooded him. He watched his family slaughtered right in front of him; watched his master die all over again; watched youkais' bodies burst inwards with his anger; watched the shadows step into the light with their bestial eyes trained on him and his master's blood still dripping from their claws. In both memories he recognized the same youkai and his mind railed in disbelief. But the memories were too strong, too vivid.

He backed away from the images. The youkais' gazes followed him and he had no choice but to stare back at the cat-like slits in inhuman red or green eyes - or even the no-longer-innocent golden.

_Goku-!_

Goku froze in mid-step, forcing Gojyo to crash into him with a curse. "Bakasaru! What the f-"

"Sanzo."

The taller man blinked as Goku shook his head. He had expected the boy to retaliate with an insult or two, instead of getting this concentrated frown or calling out for the monk. "Oi."

"What's wrong?" Hakkai finally caught up with them, white sash fluttering about his legs. They were almost to the house Sanzo had been staring at that morning, the one with the arching roof and the aged walls; the one with the shadowed windows that hid everything inside. Goku could almost feel the same compulsion to approach it. But he kept himself from taking a step closer, straining instead to catch that fleeting voice that whispered past him.

"Goku?"

He turned to look into Hakkai's concerned green eyes and explained, "I thought I heard Sanzo."

*****

Bluj: Well, I finally managed to get this done despite my condition *glares at Onna, still holding the ice pack to her head*

Onna: You were wailing non-stop! What was I supposed to do?

Bluj: Something else other than giving me this cannonball of a headache, that's what.

Sanzo: *death glare, similarly holding head* And I can't have a say about mine?!

Hakkai and Yaone: *massive sweatdrops*


	8. Belonging

Onna: *dodges harisen Bluejay throws at her* Standard disclaimers apply! 

Bluejay: *dodges bullets being shot by Sanzo* 

***** 

"You thought you heard what?!" Gojyo's right eye twitched in annoyance once again, a hand raised as though to slap his forehead. "First the saru is getting dizzy and now he's starting to hear things too!" 

"I did hear Sanzo!" Goku protested indignantly. "Hakkai, you believe me, don't you?" 

Hakkai could only smile as he scratched his chin, not knowing what to tell the young youkai. On one hand, he had to agree with Gojyo that he didn't hear anything. On the other hand... "Anou..." 

"Hakkai!" Goku's insistent voice came again, already large golden eyes growing wider with impatience. 

Gojyo dropped his raised hand on the young boy's head, ruffling the mud-brown hair. "Bakasaru, stop pestering Hakkai and let's just get the bouzu, eh?" 

"Saru ja ne yo!!!" 

With an inward sigh of relief, Hakkai followed his companions as they began to run again. The house loomed larger in their view, an imposing structure with the pointed arches and sharp sloping roof. Its walls were an aging cream color and weathered with stains here and there. The wood itself was polished and carved with elaborate designs, the stains only adding to its daunting appearance. 

But Goku and Gojyo pressed on forward, probably with only the thought of getting Sanzo back crossing their minds. Being the last, Hakkai couldn't help notice the boy's increasing stride or the rising agitation in the boy's face when he managed to catch glimpses of it. Even Gojyo was beginning to look uneasy. 

Of course, it didn't help the sense of foreboding in his chest. 

They reached the weathered door shortly and without a word, Gojyo kicked it down. It fell unnoticed to the floor as the trio jogged inside. There were no lights in the room except for the one spilling through the opened doorway. Hakkai stopped in the middle of the room to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. 

Then Goku opened his mouth to call. "San-MMMPH!" 

"Bakasaru," Gojyo hissed as he released his hold on Goku's mouth. "You're gonna give away our position." 

"I think the fact that you kicked down their door is enough to signal our arrival, Gojyo," Hakkai pointed out, smiling. 

Gojyo's eye twitched in annoyance for the third time this day. "Sankyu, Hakkai," he drawled sarcastically. 

"Your friend is quite right," the voice that came floating to where they were wiped the smile from Hakkai's face. 

"Although, we were expecting you." 

"Where's Sanzo?!" Goku demanded, bringing out his Nyoibo. 

"Why, he is safe. With the people he belongs with." 

"You kidnapped him!" the young youkai snapped. "He doesn't belong with you!" 

"No..." the room was suddenly filled with light, revealing several figures clustered together across the large room. "He doesn't belong with you, youkai scum. He is one of our kin." Hakkai glanced around to find more figures coming to join the first one. "And we will protect one of our own from the likes of you." 

"Chi," Gojyo said, casually slinging his shakujou over his shoulder. "You guys are nuts." 

"Are we?" 

That was all the warning they received when the figures that surrounded them surged forward. Hakkai raised his hands to block the oncoming strikes, concentrating all his ki into an energy barrier between his palms. Goku and Gojyo countered the onslaught of attacks beside and behind him, making many fall at their feet. 

"We're ready for you..." the hooded man spoke once more. "You will not win..." 

Hakkai let out a strangled yell when pain jabbed at his sides, pinning his arms down. The energy ball between his palms flickered before fading completely as he lost his concentration. Sharp stings struck at his knees, and he stumbled. 

Another force slammed between his shoulder blades, and he fell face flat to the ground, unable to move. 

With an effort, he twisted his head to see his two companions similarly flattened on the floor. And yet he couldn't see anything that actually held them there. 

_So this is what Yaone-san and the others felt like..._

The figure who spoke came close to where Hakkai lay prostrate with the rest not bothering to hold him down, at least not physically. The human-turned-youkai gazed back at icy blue eyes that stared at him with his lips curling into a cruel smile. 

"Die, youkai scum," he whispered, nodding at one of his companions. 

Hakkai caught the glint of metal at the corner of his good eye as another hooded figure approached. The wielder grinned at him, and raised his arms to strike. 

"Kuso!!!" the high-pitched voice came one second before the small form slammed against the knife-wielder, knocking the blade from his hands. 

The same small form stood over the fallen human with an accusing finger pointed at him. "Hage Sanzo wa doko?!" 

"L-Lirin?!" Goku gasped out. "N-Nande-" 

A few dark objects thumped near the figures that surrounded them, and flashed brightly as they ignited. The figures drew back with cries of alarm, interspersed with coughing. 

The smoke cleared and Hakkai found himself looking at the back of the soft-spoken, purple-haired youkai with her spear pointed at the people before her. 

"Y-Yaone-san?" 

"Dokugaku!" he heard Gojyo call out as the light bounced off a curved blade. "What the hell-" 

"Hmph," another voice, Kougaiji's, chimed in. "I guess this returns the favor." 

"You again...!" The figure who led the humans glared at the newcomers. 

"Yes, us again!" Lirin snapped. "It's payback time!" 

Hakkai watched from the ground as Yaone and Dokugakuji charged at the group, not giving time to the leader to do the same paralysis technique on them. The figures, once huddled together, began to disperse, and with their distraction Hakkai felt the pressure on his body give way. 

Gojyo stood and flexed his limbs, looking a bit perplexed. 

"We can move!" Goku cheered before receiving a strike at his head. 

"Bakasaru! We know that!" 

"Maa maa," Hakkai smiled again. "There's still a bit of pressure, but I think we can fight back now." He crouched, once again forming the energy ball between his palms. 

With his companions' assent, they leapt into the thick of the battle, joining the Kougaiji-tachi as they fought back. It wasn't long before Hakkai found himself thrust against the same group Yaone was fighting. 

"You fight well, Yaone-san," the words came out of his mouth despite the situation they were in. "We should fight together more often." 

She struck an attacker on the chin with her foot, then jabbed her spear into the shoulder of another. As the human crumpled to the ground in pain, Yaone flashed him a small smile. "Sou desu ka? You fight just as well, Hakkai-san." 

He did not miss the added color on her cheeks though and it left him wondering as he tossed ki balls at their enemy consecutively. Did he embarrass her or was that from her efforts in the fight? And her smile... did it mean anything? At that point, he noticed that the humans were beginning to regroup. Hakkai cautiously stepped beside his companion and smiled at her. "Shall we?" he nodded towards massing humans. 

Yaone nodded, and he released one of his larger energy balls from his hands. She quickly followed it up with a handful of grenades, splitting the group into two smaller ones. They both took a group to fight off and stood with their backs to each other. No need to let these humans take advantage of their blind side. 

He released more of his Chi Gong, and parried as much strikes as he could with his arms. Pain throbbed at his arms and shoulders where some of the attacks managed to slip past his defence. Then a kick to his chest forced him to crash back against Yaone. And from the weary grunt she gave, he knew the purple-haired youkai was none the worse for wear. But they had to keep up their efforts, before the humans could render all of them immobile. 

A loud shriek came from behind him interrupted his thoughts. Hakkai turned just in time as Yaone was thrown at him by a powerful explosion. He speedily recovered from his surprise and caught her in his arms. "Yaone-san, daijoubu desu ka?" 

"D-Daijoubu-" she murmured, one eye squeezed shut as blood ran over it. It didn't cover the fact that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Hakkai thought she looked cute like that but quickly dismissed it in favour of the battle. 

Without warning, the onslaught halted and their opponents stepped back. Hakkai glanced around in confusion, taking note of the condition of his friends and fellow combatants. Everyone looked as worn out and injured as he himself felt. He looked around some more, seeing hatred in the eyes of those they fought, but not one of them moved. 

_What is going on?_

The atmosphere became tense and heavy, and not one seemed to dare to shatter the silence. Slowly, their opponents cleared a way as a shadowed form approached them, with a more slender figure trailing behind. Hakkai felt a tiny energy moving around them, so small even he would not notice if he didn't concentrate hard enough. He looked at his red-haired friend, and Gojyo returned his look. He felt it too. Even Goku seemed to feel it, only more so. The boy shuddered a little as the energy passed, yet his golden eyes held defiance at the figure approaching them. The form's features gradually resolved into a tall human as he neared, one with cold, pale eyes. 

One of the other humans made a low sound, almost a growl, but one look from the man in front of them made him shut his mouth. Hakkai guessed he was the leader. The stranger halted several steps in front of the seven youkai, and spoke. "I am Facheung, head of my kin." 

Hakkai's eyes narrowed. What did this all mean? 

"I will tell you this once. Youkai are not welcome in this town. Leave while you are able." 

"Where's Sanzo?!" Goku demanded, his hands steady on his Nyoibo despite the cuts and bruises on his arms. 

"Somewhere he belongs," Facheung answered. "Now leave." 

"Not without Sanzo!" 

"Not without the sutra!" Kougaiji added. 

"Sanzo and the sutra stay with us. He has no need of murdering youkai as travelling companions." 

"TEME-!" Goku and Lirin growled at the same time. 

As if on cue, the figure behind him stepped forward to the light, and Hakkai gasped in recognition. 

Blonde hair. 

Violet eyes. 

The chakra on his forehead. 

It couldn't be... 

"S-Sanzo-san...?" Yaone whispered in disbelief. 

***** 

Onna: *still dodging harisen* Not enough HxY fluff! *weeps while running* 

Bluejay: Stand still, kono bakainu! *also still dodging bullets from Sanzo* 

Onna: *drops grand piano on Bluejay* 

_CLANG!!!_

Bluejay: *evades like a very agile neko* 


	9. Brushing Away the Cobwebs

Onna: Disclaimers apply desu!

Bluejay: Wait! Wait! Just a warning!

Onna: What sort of warning?

Bluejay: Slight spoilers for manga 8! Slight though, doubt anyone would've learnt the story from what I mentioned here. Oh, and a line from the Requiem too :D

******

"As you can see," Facheung continued. "Sanzo Houshi has opted to join us, as is right for someone like us."

"Like what?" Gojyo scoffed though there seemed to be a slight hesitation in his tone. "Like youkai killers? If that's the case we ought to be joining you too."

"That's not what I meant, halfbreed." Facheung spat the last word with utter disgust on his face, dark eyes smouldering with hatred. "What I meant is empathy. Our dear Sanzo-sama can hear voices of the soul. It is enough reason to say he is one of us."

"That's stupid!" Goku cut in. "Sanzo doesn't belong with you!"

"Yes, he does! What do you have to say for your own kind, youkai filth?"

"I've had about enough of being called names..." Kougaiji snarled.

"Yeah!" Lirin chimed in. "Someone ought to wash your dirty mouth! Lirin-chan kick!" 

Sanzo stepped back as two of the kin moved forward to block the young youkai with their mind shields. He watched her bounce back from the unseen wall, unconcerned with the confusion in her green eyes-

"...Sanzo!"

The boy was calling him, golden eyes fearful and desperate. Sanzo could almost recall hitting the boy several times or firing his gun at the young youkai-and deliberately missing. He could recall shooting at the red-haired half-youkai beside the boy too, as well as his wanting to smash the half-youkai into a puddle numerous times. Did he...join these two in a journey...somewhere...? 

"Sanzo." The third member of their group had stepped closer to him. Close enough to reach out for him.

Sanzo stared at the green-clad youkai. For a moment, the memory was clear...but it was gone as soon as it surfaced. And all he did remember was pain and the smell of his own blood when the youkai had been near him.

"Sh*t!" Sanzo jumped back and _pushed_ at the youkai, all by instinct. The youkai was thrown to the far wall without anything touching him.

"Hakkai-san!"

"Hakkai!"

"Oi, bouzu! What do you think you're doing!"

"Don't let them near!" Humans surged to his and Facheung's sides as they mentally pushed, or hurled objects at, the youkai.

But one of them, the boy with the golden eyes, determinedly avoided the objects and struggled against what was forcing him to stay back. He had almost reached Sanzo with his arm stretched out, and all Sanzo could think was-

_Oshishou-sama_. And how a youkai reached out to claw away at his life.

The words came unbidden to his lips, words his master had passed on to him - and the scroll on his shoulders erupted in power.

It lasted for only a few moments, and he wasn't really in control of the divine strength that poured into him. But the sutra had done its work. The youkai that killed his master had been flung away as though they were flies to be swatted. The rest of the kin were now moving in for the kill.

But Sanzo's gaze lingered on the three youkai - or rather two and a half - the ones who chose to remain human despite their inherited strength. A familiar image sparked in his memory, of the three similarly lying motionless on the ground with their blood on his hands.

_They're dead because you failed as a leader. You. Failed._

"No..." he couldn't stop himself from whispering as the mocking voice filled his ears – no, his mind. He was only hearing it in his mind.

"Sanzo-sama?" Facheung's voice. But the rest of his words were drowned by the swirl of voices.

_You failed..._

_Koryu, the river drifter._

_The reason why we're here, is because we were bored._

Something was pushing at the voices to get back. Sanzo blinked. Facheung's forehead was creased in concentration, dark gaze directed at him. He blinked again as he pushed past Facheung and grasped at the voices, searching...

_Be strong, Genjo Sanzo._

_I'm not strong enough._

_Sanzo..._

He looked up sharply. That voice. He had heard it before.

"...Sanzo..." it was just a whisper, coming from the boy several meters away. But it penetrated clear through the fog in his mind.

"Goku." He moved to take a step – but a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"We'd better leave, Sanzo-sama." Facheung's tone held a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Sanzooo..." _Sannnzoooo!_ The boy was picking himself up from the floor, as were the others. "Doushite...?"

_Sanzo...don't leave me..._

Sanzo smiled grimly at the voice; half-remembered, half-heard. "Bakasaru. I can't get rid of him, can I?" He slapped Facheung's hand away.

The leader of the humans appeared to expect it as he nodded and casually withdrew his hand. "If that is your decision, Sanzo-sama. Too bad. We could have taught you more control over your empathy."

"Urusai." Sanzo replied automatically. "I don't need your help." He turned and shot Facheung, right in between the eyes.

Shocked silence heralded the body's collapse. The surviving 'kin' stared at their dead leader in disbelief. 

"You...killed him." Whispered one. "After what he's done for you..."

Sanzo snorted. "Stop kidding youself. Whatever he did, he did it for himself."

"Then, you can only blame yourself," the same man mentally called a knife to him, shock giving way to rage, "for our decision!"

They surged again, with more than a handful favoring weapons over using their powers. They surrounded him as he was the closest, forcing Sanzo to alternate between kicking and diving to defend himself.

They were mere humans. 

He was as strong and as fast as a youkai. 

They were too many.

And the barrel of his gun was quickly drained of bullets.

A burst of red flew past him, blasting away a handful.

"Don't think...I'll forgive you...for using the sutra...Sanzo..." Kougaiji's rough voice was interspersed with pants, probably from exhaustion.

"I don't owe you anything." He retorted, finally managing to reload his gun. He shot at the remaining humans without remorse., as if they were merely youkai come to kill them. "The bakasaru might."

"Sanzoooo!!" He had to readjust his aim to keep from shooting the boy that had just landed in front of him, nyoibo sweeping an arc of felled humans at his feet.

"Arara, the one with the biggest appetite is the one who recovers first." Hakkai's voice was interspersed with chuckles as ki balls flew left and right.

"You're back to your corrupted self again, bouzu." The crescent blade of the shakujou circled around the 'kin', quickly spraying blood around until it lodged in one of the humans' bones. At that, the half-breed simply tugged at the staff in his hand and the blade retracted.

"Hn. Stupid kappa-"

"Hage Sanzo!!" Small youkai hands suddenly pressed on the monk's shoulders as Lirin's short build hurtled above and over him towards the massed humans. "Lirin-chan Kick!"

"I'm not some stool you can just jump off of, gaki!"

"Lirin-sama! Behind you!" And Sanzo had to avert his eyes from the explosive flashes that burst among the humans. 

"I got this one." Kougaiji's right-hand man rushed past them, barrelling through the mass of humans with his sword before him yet deftly avoiding the white flares brightening the room. The humans fell back, their numbers dwindling.

"Tch." Sanzo held his gun upwards, not wanting to waste any more bullets when the others occupied the kin's attention.

And then, there were only a handful left standing, and these weren't even undamaged. With hand clutching at bleeding limbs or torsos, the humans stared at them, defiance still in their eyes.

Dokugakuji moved to finish them off but was held back by Kougaiji's raised hand. "Kou?"

The youkais looked to their prince as Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku looked to Sanzo.

Kougaiji lowered his arm. "Hmp. I do not need to slaughter those who cannot even win against us." I don't need to massacre humans. These can't match up to youkai strength after all.

Sanzo snorted at that. "Don't be an idiot." He aimed his gun at the remaining humans. "We don't turn our backs on a bitter enemy and pretend the problem's solved."

"Then finish it!" As one, the rest of the humans rushed him. 

Nyoibo, shakujou, and ki blasts quickly laid waste to them even before they could reach him.

The silence that dawned was suddenly deafening. Sanzo tucked his gun into his sleeve and turned to walk away. But as he passed one of the bodies scattered on the floor, he caught a tendril of thought.

_One last word, Sanzo_, the voice behind it was faint and weakening with each second. _What Facheung gave you – gave all of us – never wears out. Now no one can help..._

And the voice faded from his mind.

******

Bluejay: Gaah, it took me sooooo long to finish this chapter. Work's really killing my creative side T_T

Onna: That has got to be the simplest showdown I've ever read.

Bluejay: The simpler the better, he-ey~!

Onna: *BONK!*


	10. Epilogue

Onna: Disclaimers apply desu! Time to wrap up this thing. Apologies for the delay in posting, but I've been so busy with my original stories and re-writing one that's been gathering cobwebs for years. If you want, check it out in my Fictionpress profile. My handle there is the same one I use here. 

Bluejay: Plugging, she is. *shakes head* The shame. 

****** 

It was the aftermath of their battle, and the Sanzo-ikkou were most likely lounging in their hotel room, doing the things they habitually did. Gojyo would probably be drinking alcohol again, while Goku would be surrounded by piles and piles of food again. And Sanzo would be holding a lit cigarette in his mouth as he stared outside the window. That Yaone could be sure about. 

She sighed, looking up at the stars from her perch on a tree that was overlooking the hotel where the Sanzo-ikkou stayed. Things have been settling into a routine since she started working for Kougaiji. It was always going after Sanzo and his sutra, fighting Hakkai, and then working together when another enemy shows its face. This was really no different from all those other instances, she reminded herself. 

But somehow, something was different. The look in his eyes, the gentleness of his touch, it's as if there was something behind it all. When their leader wasn't around, Yaone had become more perceptive of his actions. It was as though she had been free to observe, without the sight of the monk to remind her of their overall goal. She sighed, leaning back against the trunk, thinking, yet not really knowing where her thoughts were going. 

Did she really have feelings for Hakkai, her enemy? And could it be possible that he felt the same way about her? 

Yaone shook her head, knowing she should not be thinking about this. She promised Kougaiji, and she resolved to follow him till the day of her death. 

But where did that leave her feelings? 

"You know, if you grip that branch any harder it would snap," the soft tenor of his voice startled her and she snatched at the branch under her legs to steady herself. He responded with a laugh. 

Yaone felt her face flaring. "Hakkai-san, that was not funny!" 

"Hontou? I found it very amusing," he chuckled, then laid one hand on the large, rough trunk. "Mind if I join you?" 

She blinked in question, then shrugged. "If you wish to," Yaone answered. He began climbing gracefully and smoothly, and she voiced her surprise. "I didn't know you could climb trees." 

"If you were once a schoolteacher with children whose toys often stuck to trees, then it's something you have to learn," Hakkai said as he settled on the branch above her and smiled. "You are deep in thought, are you not?" 

"H-Hai..." she murmured, unable to meet his eyes. "You do understand. That after today, we're enemies again." 

Hakkai remained silent, perhaps thinking on what she had just told him. But it was the truth, even if in the back of her mind, she railed at their situation. 

She saw him nodding slowly from the corner of her eye. "I understand, Yaone-san. That is why I chose tonight to speak with you." 

Yaone narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head to one side. "What do you wish to tell me?" 

He grinned at her. "I don't think Sanzo will be too happy with what we've done. I mean, after all, the fighting we've done till now was with youkais. But in this case, we fought - and killed - humans." 

"I didn't think Sanzo-san would go as far as shoot the man..." 

"Neither did I," Hakkai continued, turning serious. "I'm not too happy about it myself, having been put through this journey to stop the unnecessary sacrifice of human blood. Instead, we find that there are humans who are just as willing to be corrupted by all this power." 

She nodded slowly, then asked, "Why are you telling me this? After all, you were sent on that journey to stop Kougaiji-sama, who I work for. I am your enemy after all." 

"The reason I tell you this is because I don't see you as my enemy, you're just on the other side of the fence. I can always talk to someone over the fence, can't I?" 

"W-Well-" Yaone stammered as her face burned. "I-I guess you can..." 

He didn't see her as an enemy, and she realized that she didn't see him as one as well... The realization lifted the heaviness on her chest. 

He continued to speak to her about his thoughts on their previous battle, and she gave him her own insights – and misgivings – as well. The battle had taken its toll on both of them, she knew, and the drain on their bodies was matched by the drain on their spirits. Their talk somehow allowed to express this, and before long both began to feel slightly better. 

Only slightly though, since Yaone was no closer to the answer to the question of her heart. 

All she had as a clue was the way he looked at her when they decided to climb down from the tree, the touch of his hand as he helped her down. 

As she turned to leave, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I enjoyed our talk..." 

"As did I..." 

He held her hand a bit longer than expected, then she moved to blend with the darkness, leaving him there... 

_I'm on the other side of the fence, Hakkai-san... but someday... _

_Someday... _

_We'll be on the same side of the fence... _

_I just know it... _

****** 

Sanzo turned around when Hakkai entered the room. "Don't forget they're supposed to be our enemies."

The human-turned-youkai paused before he shut the door. "I won't, Sanzo."

"You know I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way."

"Hai."

The monk returned to his staring out the window, smoke from his cigarette floating lazily as though mimicking his indifference. Hakkai started picking up things – discarded beer cans and food wrappers mostly, but also a wayward sock here, a bundle of towels there – and putting them in their rightful places. Sanzo was a neat person. It was only times when he had too many things to think about, meaning that he wanted to be left alone and undisturbed, that he tended to leave things the way they are to be picked up later by himself or Hakkai. And the green-eyed youkai didn't mind it, used as he was to Gojyo's messy habits.

Sanzo hissed suddenly, making Hakkai pause in the middle of folding the towels. "Sanzo...?"

"Damn...bakasaru." The monk's fingers had twisted his unfinished cigarette, annoyance plain on his pale features. "He's too noisy."

Hakkai could only blink in confusion. "I didn't hear anything."

Violet eyes stared back at him in surprise, framed by moonlight coming from the window. "Didn't you? He's shouting loud enough for the entire inn to hear."

Hakkai blinked some more. "Anou, are you sure you heard Goku? Because the entire inn has been silent ever since I came back."

*****

Onna: WAH! Mushy! XD *runs far, far away from Bluejay* Okay, I'll probably leave fanfiction writing after this and work on my originals! XD 

Bluejay: This is what I get for getting a romantic-at-heart as my co-author... *takes bow and arrows and proceeds to run after Onna* Well, someone was asking what happened with the previous chapter and I understand it didn't quite meet up with expectations. There's a simple reason for it. I was reminded yet again of the silliness of this fic and try as I might, I can't bring my creative juices into it any better. So, I decided to end this as quickly as I could, and focus my energies into writing what could be my last Saiyuki fanfic: **The Art of War**. Thank you for your patronage and I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed my modest offerings.


End file.
